patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Zhuo
Character Info Many years have pass after Jarek the Echidna and Thrash the Devil battle through the warp ring where Dong Zhuo was force into hiding from Lu-Bu and Diao Chan, He return on Mobius in planning on taking Diao Chan once more after eliminating Lu-Bu for betraying him many years ago. Unable to know any plan, He come across Omen who made a deal of helping Dong Zhuo once he create a portal for Gargos. Dong Zhuo agree and using a magic book from inside the temple, Dong Zhuo use it to form a portal to generate after Omen return with the now cybernetic Lu-Bu. He think with his book, He can take out Gargos to become supreme ruler once more. He does so by using his magic to revive the soul of Eyedol who his resting place was in the same temple. However because Dong Zhuo magic is new to him, Eyedol disobey Dong Zhuo and head out after damaging him brutally. He join force with a few in order to take out Eyedol, Including Hedgedroid 19-87 and his more closer partner, Inferno. Who he plan on betraying once Gargos was destroyed to be ruler himself. However his plan backfired after Lu-Bu gone haywire by Gargos magic and after an Ambush by Eyedol, Was defeated after his escaped. However he, Along with Meng Huo at the time, agree to help Sukanku Star finish Gargos off and save the souls of the heroes. He was force into hiding once more after Lu-Bu returned. After many month have pass and with Lu-Bu now a father to Diao Chan child, Dong Zhuo is now fill with rage, Hoping to find a way to remove Lu-Bu once and for all. Upon hearing this, He notice Inferno return with the power of the Core of Soul Edge. With Dong Zhuo and Inferno reforming an Alliance, They will be known as the most fearsome team ever made. And it up to Lu-Bu, along with the rest of Piraka Chaos heroes to stop him and Inferno. Backstory Being known as a very brutal general at his time, He hold a deadly army with the mighty help of Lu-Bu and Diao Chan by his side. However after the burning of the Hu Lao Gate. He was assassinated by his adopted son, Who murder him for the hand of Diao Chan. Strangely thou, During Trash and Jarek fight through the past after Lu-Bu was knocked out and Dong Zhuo sword taken, He manage to go into hiding with Lu-Bu unsure where his location at, Serving him as no threat for him and Diao Chan. Appears in Main Story *Thrash Saga (Cameo during Jarek and Thrash battle, Been alter to survive his assassination) *Killer Instinct: Shadow Lord Saga (Side Antagonist/Side Character) *Mortal Kombat 4: Remake Saga (Main Antagonist along with Inferno) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Lu Bu (Adopted Son) Friends *Inferno (So it seems) *Zhang Liu (For now) Enemies *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Heroes Ability TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Human Category:Brute Category:Villain Category:Swords User Category:Canon Characters Category:Magic User Category:Warrior